Goodbye, Love
by Aleysa-GDH
Summary: Pertemuan singkat antara Hermione dan Draco. Re-publish. Sudah diedit, semoga lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Mind to RnR, please?


Fict pertamaku. Harry Potter. Dramione. Yeah ~m~

Pair: Dramione

Rate: T

Time: 2 tahun setelah kelulusan dari Hogwarts, lebih jelasnya, silakan dibaca. :)

Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, gembel, aneh, gak mutu, gak penting, nyampah, miss typo(s). Don't like? Don't read!

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

"Goodbye, Love…" © AfraSyamara

.

.

.

.

.

Apa benar? Apa benar semua pemberitaan itu? Merlin, aku tak percaya! Dia… Dia bilang… Oh baiklah, lupakan apa yang dia katakan!

7 tahun aku mengenal dirinya…

5 tahun bertengkar hingga percobaan membunuh telahku lalui bersamanya.

2 tahun berbagi kasih dengannya membuatku tenang.

Dan sekarang aku merasa berbeda…

Aku berusaha melupakannya dengan berbagai cara. Menyibukkan diriku dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu, mencoba membantu Daddi dunia Muggle, menjauh… menjauh dari apapun yang bersangkutan dengannya… tapi tak satu pun yang berhasil.

Hebat, eh? Cih.

Dan di sinilah aku, duduk termangu melihat ke sebrang jalan di dalam rumah kumuh ini, meratapi dia.

Semenjak Draco dan aku diangkat menjadi Ketua Murid, hubunganku membaik. Hingga suatu saat Draco mengajakku terbang menaiki sapunya dan menyatakan perasaanya. Dan kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Narcissa tidak masalah dirinya menjadi kekasih Draco. Tetapi Lucius? Merlin, tentu sangat tidak setuju. Walaupun status darah telah dihapuskan, Lucius masih keukeuh mempertahankan keturunan murni keluarga Malfoy. Kenapa Harry tidak memasukkan Lucius ke Azkaban saja, agar ia disetujui untuk hidup bersama Draco?

…

Tuk… Tuk… seekor burung elang mengetuk jendela di hadapanku.

Tunggu… tunggu…

Burung elang?

Hey, aku tahu dari siapa itu!

Secercah harapan menerangi jiwaku. Yeah, itu pasti dari dia!

Aku segera membuka jendelanya. Merlin diluar dingin sekali ternyata!

Ku usap bulu lembut burung itu lalu ku ambil surat yang terikat dikakinya.

Dear Miss. Granger,

Kami mengundangmu untuk datang ke pesta pernikahan kami, di Malfoy Manor, pada tanggal 1 Desember 2000. Kami sangat senang jika kau dapat hadir disana.

Tertanda,

Mr. Malfoy. Greengrass

Wha… What?

Aku membaca surat itu berkali-kali dan memastikan kalau itu memang asli bukan tipuan yang dibuat seseorang.

Tidak, aku yakin ini asli.

Berarti benar semua pemberitaan di media-media selama ini? Tentang pewaris takhta Malfoy yang meminang gadis bungsu dari keluarga Greengrass?

Ya, benar! Hatiku sakit saat mengetahuinya, seperti ditusuk beribu pisau bermata paling tajam di dunia ini.

Tiba-tiba hatiku terasa hancur. Hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang tidak dapat disatukan kembali. Dunia terasa berpusing di kepalaku dan semuanya… Gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you okay, Mione sayang?" kalimat Mrs. Granger membantu mengembalikan kesadaran dan ingatan Hermione. "Umm… Yeah, aku harap aku baik - baik saja Mum," jawab Hermione, berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, honey. Kau harus banyak istirahat. Mungkin kau bisa menceritakannya? Oh ya, tentu jika kau bersedia." ―Mrs. Granger buru - buru menambahkan― "Tidak sekarang Mum, yeah sorry. Aku… Errr… Aku butuh waktu sendiri, bisakah?" tanya Hermione sedikit berhati-hati. "Oh, baiklah. Tentu dear," Mrs. Granger berkata sambil tersenyum lalu beranjak dari tepi tempat tidur Hermione. "Jika kau perlu sesuatu, panggil saja aku," tambahnya sebelum menutup pintu. Cklek.

Huh, beruntung Mrs. Granger adalah ibu yang sangat pengertian. Hermione kembali tertegun mengingat kejadian kemarin siang. Ya, Hermione sudah tak sadarkan diri sejak kemarin.

Dia… dia akan menikah? Oh merlin.

Apa itu benar?

Aku tak percaya.

Tak. Akan. Pernah. Percaya. Sebelum. Mendengar. Dari. Mulutnya. Sendiri.

Aku akan mengambil resiko untuk menemuinya besok!

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Ferret bodoh," sapa Hermione.

Draco menoleh lalu tersenyum dingin. Lebih tepat, menyeringai. "Hei juga, berang-berang bergigi besar."

Hermione tertawa riang. "Jadi? Kau memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaanku ke mari?"

"Ya. Apa mau mu, Granger?" tanya Draco to the poin dengan nada dingin. Ayolah, acuhkan aku, Mione! Aku sudah menyakitimu!

Tapi tampaknya Hermione tak terganggu dengan nada bicara Draco. Tujuh tahun mengenal Draco sepertinya telah mengajarkan banyak hal kepadanya.

"Aku ingin kepastian, kepala besar," kata Hermione.  
><em>Great, marahlah kepadaku, Mione. Aku pantas mendapatkannya.<em>

Tapi, sebaliknya, Hermione tersenyum hangat. "Sejujurnya, aku marah padamu musang berkepala besar, tapi..aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Well, yeah…" pipi Hermione bersemu merah.

Merlin, ingin sekali ku cubit pipinya saat ini juga. Pipinya yang memerah seperti tomat. Menggemaskan sekali… Argh!

"Kau tahu bahwa aku sudah akan beristri, bukan?" lagi - lagi kalimat pedas yang terlontar dari mulut Draco._ Sialan._

Air muka Hermione berubah tegang ―yang sempat membuat Draco senang― lalu dalam sekejap berubah seperti semula. Hangat.

"Ya. Dan karna itu kita bertemu disini, bodoh," jawabnya tenang.

"Well?"

"Apa maksud semua itu?"

"Pernikahan."

"Aku tahu, idiot."

"Lalu?"

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, Ferret."

_Jleb. Tepat sekali tembakanmu, Hermione._

"Tapi tidak lagi."

"…"

"Apa kau serius?"

"Aku serius."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Ucapkan sekali lagi."

"Aku sudah tidak lagi mencintaimu."  
><em>Aku masih sangat mencintaimu<em>…

Terjadi hening yang menyayat…

"Baik, terimakasih atas 9 tahun bersamamu yang amat berwarna, Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy. 5 tahun saling mengejek, 2 tahun memadu kasih, dan 2 tahun diabaikan tanpa memberi kabar," Hermione tersenyum getir.

Jleb. Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_..Maafkan aku, Mione.._

Mata hazel milik Hermione berkaca - kaca mengatakannya. Hati Draco bagaikan diiris pisau bermata tajam. Tertajam di dunia, mungkin. Perasaan yang sama seperti Hermione pada saat membaca undangan darinya.

"Are you okay?" tanya Draco pura-pura acuh tak acuh.

"Never mind… i'll find someone like you… ―ia menahan nafas sebentar― I wish nothing, but the best for you…" bahu Hermione bergetar saat mengatakannya.

"Yeah, you too, Miss. Hermione Jean Granger…"

Draco merasa benar-benar jahat detik itu juga. Ia telah melukai gadis yang amat ia cintainya. Jangan lemah Draco. Ingat, ini semua demi kebaikannya juga.

"Baiklah, selamat tinggal Mr. Malfoy dari kehidupanku. Selamat tinggal selamanya. Semoga kau berbahagia," ucap Hermione. Airmata sudah mengintip dipelupuk matanya, menunggu saat paling pas untuk jatuh. Tapi ia masih tetap bertahan. Berusaha tegar.

"Umm, okay, jaga dirimu baik-baik Miss. Granger…" jawabnya sambil berpaling, tak kuasa menatap mata jernih Hermione yang ia sukai.

Tatap aku, Draco! Batin Hermione.

Dan ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan mata abu - abu dingin Draco selama beberapa detik… Air yang sejak tadi telah ditunggu kedatangannya, akhirnya jatuh juga. Merusak semua benteng pertahanan yang telah dibuatnya. Bagus sekali.

_Oh no, tidak, jangan menangis Mione, aku mohon_… Pinta Draco yang tentu tak ia katakan.

Perlahan Hermione berbalik berjalan pelan, membuka pintu kedai Three Broomstrick, lalu berbelok dan menghilang dibalik salju.

"Goodbye, Love…" tak terasa Draco mengucapkan kata itu dengan lirih.

-FIN-

Well? Oke, warning diatas amat sangat membantu bukan? Yeah, maaf ya kalo fict ku jelek, gak seperti apa yang kalian harapkan;(

Aku masih pemula, amatir. ;'(

Aku sempet gak semangat nerusin cerita ini…

Entah kenapa pas lagi nungguin Ayahku dirumah sakit, dapet feel nerusin fict. Dan… Ceritanya berubah gak sesuai ide…-_-

Oke, stop curhatnya. Mind to review? Review itu amat membantu memperbaiki kekurangan author loh. Thnksbfr;)


End file.
